


Can You Swing It?

by faithseed



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, its all just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: Reader takes Steve Rogers out for the night of his life.





	Can You Swing It?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for my amazing friend and honestly this was a lovely thing to write, I’m so glad she requested it. I hope you all enjoy it just as much!

The moment Steve stepped into the room after his long week away on a mission, Y/N jumped up from her seat and ran to him, grinning widely. He returned her smile, hands resting on her hips to stop her from crashing into him. He looked worn and exhausted but always seemed to have just enough energy left for her. Picking her up with ease, he led her to the bed and dropped both of them onto the mattress.

"How's my best girl doing?"

She rolled her eyes playfully. "She was lonely and missed ya' a lot."

"Oh. Then I guess we'll have to make up for the week." He laughed, propping his head up and playing with her hand. "Good thing I have time off for now. Unless aliens start invading again, then there isn't much I can do."

Her face lit up at that and she kissed him quickly, grinning against his lips. "Great! Because I think we should go out tomorrow night. We can go out to dinner, maybe have a couple of drinks, and go dancing."

Steve raised a brow at that, his hands snaking around her waist as he pulled her to him. With a hum, he closed his eyes. "Sounds like you have a lot planned already."

"Well, I didn't do much while you were away. I wanna go out with you." Y/N pouted, brushing her nose against his. He smiled and tilted his head to kiss her again, slow and tender as if he was savoring the moment. She leaned into him, easily caught up in the movements and affection, moaning as his cold hands moved under her shirt.

The morning came soon enough and they spent it laying around in each other's arms, him telling her about the mission and her humming along quietly. It was mornings like this they cherished the most, able to be on their own time. She talked about work and any new movies she watched while he was away, occasionally spoiling parts accidentally. After planning their day, they decided on having dinner at home and then going out for drinks at a local bar. If she had any worries, they were immediately diminished, replaced with unadulterated love.

Steve insisted on driving the whole night. The radio was playing quietly in the background as they chatted. She was feeling a little buzz from her drinks, forgetting what they were doing as she grabbed his hand and kissed it. She had assumed he would take them back home, and so when he pulled up to a local club, she was mildly confused. After he parked the car, she stared at the building before turning to him with a curious expression. "What are we doing here?"

He looked at her quickly, hesitant as he spoke. "You said you wanted to go dancing. I asked Sam about where to go and he suggested this place." The keys jingled as he clutched them, frowning slightly. "Is this no good?"

Y/N took a breath, gazing back at the brightly lit building. "It's fine, it's just I don't think it's the kind of dancing you're used to." Steve stared at her for a moment and she shook her head, pulling out her phone and opening the GPS. "I have a better idea; follow this map. I'd drive, but you know, alcohol." It was just an excuse of course, she was fine. It was so she could watch him as he drove.

Without any questions, he started the car back up and carefully followed the directions towards their next destination. The car parked again and she jumped out, hurrying over to the driver side and pulling him out excitedly.

Jazz music resounded throughout the area and only grew louder the more they moved through the buildings halls. She gripped his hand tightly in hers once they made it into the main room, where a large group of people were dancing. He didn’t move for a minute, taking in the crowd and the music, expression unreadable. She was almost afraid he didn’t like her surprise.

“Y/N, what are we doing here?” Steve asked close to her ear, trying to overpower the booming music.

With a laugh she turned to face him, biting her lip. “Dancing. They do this every weekend. You do know how to Swing, right?” He nodded slowly. “Shall we then?”

He almost looked startled by her question, looking back into the crowd. As the next song played, she pulled him onto the dance floor with her, taking his hands in hers. They started off slow, testing out their own rhythm. Soon, they seemed to flow together as they picked up the pace, feet tapping and practically gliding around the room. Together, they danced around in sync, laughing as they moved, spinning around as if they had been practicing for years. Even though the room was filled, it felt like they were the only two on the floor. She couldn’t stop staring at him, her heart beating rapidly and smiling so wide it hurt.

Steve knew the song, of course he did. It was a song that was played many times when he sat and watched Bucky dance with his date. Yet now, he was dancing to it with his very own partner, who surprisingly was able to hold her own. It almost felt like he was back in the past, going out with his old friend on a double date, this time though he didn’t feel alone. This time, he watched her and couldn’t remember a girl ever looking at him this way. A way in that she was truly and utterly in love with him.

Once the song was over he pulled her off the dance floor and into the hall, breathing heavily. She chuckled in her attempt to catch her breath. “Wow, that was thrilling.”

“You think? I didn’t think I still knew how to do that. Actually, how did you know how?” Steve asked as he leaned his back against the wall, pulling her against him. “You were like a natural.”

Tapping his chest with her finger, she smirked and shook her head. “I’m not going to say I practiced, but...” He laughed loudly and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her with passionate hunger. She melted against him almost instantly, closing her eyes and drowning in the blissfully sweet sensation. They broke apart, panting lightly and relaxed. “You mentioned that you didn’t get to go dancing much, before,” Her voice grew quiet and she touched her forehead against his. “Was it exactly what you had thought it would be?”

“Yes,” He breathed and grinned as he kissed her again. “And much more. I got to dance with the prettiest woman in New York.”

“I love you, Steve Rogers.”

He hummed against her lips. “I love you, Y/N.”


End file.
